


Humiliated

by masterofpuppies



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Tattoo Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard likes Mr Iero. Like... A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliated

Mr Iero, literature teacher and apparent guitar god.

According to Gerard's classmates, Mr Iero was in a band.

According to Gerard, Mr Iero was the hottest man on the fucking planet.

Both statements were true.

Both statements made Gerard's dick hard while he dreamed about being fucked hard and fast over his desk in English, Mr Iero spanking him as he did so.

"Okay, class," The teacher spoke in his naturally low voice, "We have Smartass-Brendon trying to film me for some reason. My guess is that it's because this class is way too boring for you guys, am I correct?"

The class all chorused a 'duh, of course', making Mr Iero smile cockily.

"Is that right?" He drawled, leaning on the front desk, using his arms to hold him up.

Gerard snapped out of his daydream to find Mr Iero hovering over him as he spoke to the class. His voice was low near Gerard's ear and Gerard caught a large scorpion tattoo peaking out of the top of the man's collar, as well as some kind of anchor.

"Well, how about I make this class a lot more fun?" The teacher taunted, grabbing Gerard by the arm and pulling him out of his seat.

Forced to stand at the front of the class with Mr Iero, Gerard hid his face with his black hair and wrapped his arms around himself.

"This little daydreamer here, who never seems to listen and just doodles in his class jotter, is going to sing 'Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star' for us, isn't that right?" Mr Iero asked, looking Gerard straight in the eye with an anticipating look, "Well?"

Gerard gulped, his eyes flickering around the class and back to his teacher's face who was just staring at him, a stern expression on his face.

"Y-You're not serious, right?" Gerard chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious, Gerard. You waste enough time in this class, you might as well entertain us while doing it." Mr Iero replied.

Gerard's hands began to shake. He hated being the centre of attention and now his teacher was trying to humiliate him? He thought Mr Iero was a cool dude, but no.

He was an asshole who was looking at Gerard with the hottest smirk ever and fuck, if Gerard's dick didn't twitch at that.

Gerard was way too shook up to even speak, so he ran out of the classroom, immediately heading for the bathroom. Fuck Mr Iero, fuck that fucking asshole.

Hiding in the third cubicle, Gerard heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Gerard?" His teacher's voice came, "Gerard, are you okay? I'm sorry about that. I'm just stressed today."

Remaining silent, Gerard heard Mr Iero approach his cubicle door, seeing his Converse appear underneath it as he leaned on it.

"You were just looking at me..." Gerard spoke, "You saw me shaking and you looked so _happy_ about it. As if you like humiliating your students."

"It's not like that, I--"

"Why are you even here? Why do you care if I'm upset? You're not my friend." Gerard snapped, hearing Mr Iero slump against the door, sitting down next to it.

"I beg to differ. I think you're very cool." He smiled, trying to cheer Gerard up.

"Oh, yeah? What about how I sit and 'doodle' in my jotter? Is that cool, too? You've never seen what I draw!" The teenager cried, beginning to feel angry.

"Yes I have, Gerard. Of course I have." The teacher replied.

Gerard's eyes widened. So Mr Iero had found all the drawings of him in Gerard's jotter. Why didn't he mention it?

"Mr Iero... W-Why didn't you say anything?" Gerard stuttered, blushing.

"Because, like I said, we're friends. I don't like my other students as friends, just you. I thought I shouldn't embarass you by telling you I had seen them." Mr Iero said, "And for the record, my name's Frank."

"Oh." Was all Gerard could say.

"I know you like me, Gerard. I'm not stupid." Frank stated and stood up, "Now as your teacher, I'm ordering you to get out of that cubicle and talk to me. Face to face."

Gerard slowly rose from the seat of the toilet and opened the door, his hair cascading over his face as he hunched over slightly. Mr Iero was quick to brush it away from his face, pushing it back with light hands.

He didn't let go of Gerard's hair after he had pushed it back. Instead, he used it to pull Gerard's face closer to his so that they were nose to nose.

"Listen here, Gerard. You're gonna do as I say, whether you like it or not. D'you know why? Because _I'm_ in charge here." Mr Iero growled, staring into Gerard's eyes, "You're gonna stay behind after class and you're gonna talk to me until I know everything about you. You're gonna become my friend and you're gonna stop being such a little _bitch_ about it."

Mr Iero practically spat his last words out, his lips curling inward so that he was bearing his teeth when he said the word 'bitch'. And because Gerard knew that he didn't mean it viciously, despite the way he said it, it made Gerard's breathing quicken as he nodded, his forehead against his teacher's.

Mr Iero pulled away, slightly taken aback by his own words and actions.

"O-Okay. That's good. I'll see you after class." He said quickly and left the bathroom, leaving Gerard alone with a boner.

Gerard didn't take care of it though. He'd get his new 'friend' to notice it and maybe, just maybe, his fantasies could come true.

* * *

"Hi, Gerard." Frank smiled after the teenager entered the empty classroom.

The bell had rung only three minutes ago, but Gerard was eager to see his teacher.

"Hi, Frank." Gerard chimed, quickly pulling a chair over to Mr Iero's desk and sitting down.

"So, Gera--"

"My name is Gerard Arthur Lee Way. Some people call me Gee. My favourite colour is yellow and I like cats. I'm eighteen and I sing a lot, but only my brother has heard me. I also draw a lot and I write my own comics. I like playing D&D with my friends and we watch Batman together. I like to kiss boys and dress like a girl sometimes, just to feel pretty. I have dreams about you every night where you spank me and call me a whore in a really low voice, then you fuck me on this desk."

Gerard said confidently, patting the desk at the end with a smile on his face.

He looked expectantly at Frank, waiting for a reaction. The man just blinked at him before smiling and returning facts about himself.

"I'm Frank Anthony Iero Junior. Only you can call me Frankie. My favourite colour is red and I'm _obsessed_ with dogs. I am thirty-two years old and I play guitar in a band with my friends. I like Batman and comics too. I like to kiss boys and fuck them in the ass, but I haven't done that in two years. _I_ think you're _really_ pretty. So much that I think about coming on your pretty face when I jerk off." Frank smirked, feeling smug because now, Gerard was the one blinking at him.

"I think about that too." Was all Gerard could muster up the courage to say.

He looked down to see Frank's hands on the desk, covered in tattoos. And Gerard was extremely intrigued because Mr Iero had art on his body, on his hands and neck. On his _really_ huge, expressive hands and his thick fucking neck and Gerard's dick was straining so hard against his jeans by now, he might as well just die.

"You like my tattoos?" Frank asked, giggling at how Gerard was lost in looking at the art.

Snapping out of his trance, Gerard flicked his eyes to meet with Frank's.

"H-How many of those d-do you have?" Gerard croaked, clearing his throat afterwards.

"More than you'd expect." The teacher grinned.

He stood up and took his blue sweater off, revealing a white, short-sleeved shirt and the tattoos all up his arms. Gerard could see the bulge in his blue jeans, hard against the man's zipper and belt.

Gerard's jaw dropped open and he took one of his hands of the desk, palming himself as Mr Iero showed him each tattoo on his toned arms.

"A-Any more?" Gerard asked, desperate to see more.

Frank chuckled and nodded, lifting the hem of his shirt up, showing Gerard the 'Search and Destroy' tattoos across his gut and hips. Gerard nearly fucking choked. His teacher was just showing him his body, right there.

Mr Iero lifted the shirt even more, to show his student the 'Hope' tattoo above his nipple. He pointed to the ink before becoming distracted. He wanted to tease Gerard.

Frank ran a finger over his nipple, taking it in between his fingers and pinching, his back arching slightly. He was turned on beyond words right now, and he could tell Gerard was too.

"Y'know, you might cream your jeans if you keep touching yourself like that. And I doubt you'd want to embarass yourself in front of me." Frank smirked and saw Gerard freeze.

"Y-You're right." Gerard spoke, beginning to gain confidence again, as if he'd just gotten some sort of stage presence, "But what's a boy to do when he's hard for his teacher, who's showing off all the art on his beautiful fucking body, and touching his own nipples, hmm?"

He stood up and walked round the table, swaying his hips slightly before he pushed Mr Iero into the chair, straddling him.

"Want to ride you so much..." Gerard breathed as he ground his hips down against Frank's, smiling at the heavy breaths escaping the man's mouth, "Want you to slap my ass and call me a bitch again."

Gerard raised his hips up, undoing his jeans and pulling them down past his balls, along with his boxers. After that, he undid Frank's belt and baggy, blue jeans and pulled the man's cock from his boxers, stroking it slowly.

Frank couldn't do anything but watch, slack-jawed and panting, as Gerard rubbed his hands up and down his dick, thumbing the head and squeezing the shaft. The boy was so skilled.

"Want me to prep you?" Frank asked, breaking his gaze away from the hand on his cock to meet Gerard's eyes.

Gerard nodded and Frank brought his fingers to the boy's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered and Gerard obliged, swirling his tongue around Frank's fingertips before sucking eagerly on the teacher's tattooed digits.

Pulling his finger's out of Gerard's mouth, Frank snuck his hand down past Gerard's balls and rubbed his middle finger against the teenager's hole, hearing him gasp before pushing his finger in.

Gerard was tight. Really tight. His walls clenched around Frank's finger before the man added another, stretching Gerard open and anxious to shove his dick inside him already.

"'M not a virgin. That's enough prep." Gerard smiled, letting go of Frank's member, letting the man position it against his entrance.

Gerard eased himself down onto Frank until he felt the man's balls graze his ass.

"Oh, dear god..." He gasped, his hands gripping Frank's shoulders.

Frank was glad that the blinds were shut and the door was locked. Extremely glad. Especially as he lifted his right hand up, bringing it down to meet Gerard's ass cheek with a sharp slap.

"Ride me, you little bitch." He spat, feeling slightly guilty afterwards but soon dismissing it.

Gerard wanted this. Gerard wanted it to be angry. Gerard wanted it to sting.

He spanked Gerard again, the hand on Gerard's hip guiding Gerard's movements, moving him quickly. The teenager moaned, pulling completely off.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked irritably as Gerard stood up, kicking his jeans and boxers off.

"Want you to fuck me on the desk." Gerard grinned, sitting on the desk and opening his legs wide before leaning back on his elbows.

The desk was fucking huge, due to the face that it was adjoined with one of the front desks, in case you were wondering.

Frank quickly got up, removing his own jeans before standing inbetween Gerard's legs, his white boxers tugging at his balls. He pressed the head of his cock against Gerard's opening before quickly pushing in, watching as Gerard cried out in pleasure.

Frank began thrusting, angling his hips to find Gerard's spot. A few seconds later, Gerard was moaning with ecstasy as Frank found it.

"So fuckin' beautiful..." Frank muttered, shoving his cock deeper into Gerard, "Prettiest boy I've ever seen."

Gerard gritted his teeth, shuddering all over each time Frank thrusted into him. He was so close by now, and Frank's voice was just pushing him over the edge.

"Frank, I'm gonna... Gonna co-Oh, god..." He moaned, coming in white ropes all over his stomach.

Frank kept fucking into him, holding his legs open. Soon, he was filling Gerard with his own release, scratching down the boy's thighs. Moments later, both of them were recomposed and kissing, Frank pressing Gerard against the desk softly.

"Such a good boy, Gee." He muttered and kissed him again.

"Thank you, Mr Iero." Gerard smiled, holding his teacher close to him.

They stayed like that for a while, just making out against the desk like a normal couple.

Pfft, kinkiest normal couple _I've_ ever heard of.


End file.
